


Expecting

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Random tidbit I came up.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Expecting

Sitting on the jet currently briefing the next case. Y/N pulls out a bowl with cucumber, taking, and lemon. And a bag of hot cheetos.   
Everyone giving Y/N questioning looks. Morgan says, "Baby girl, what are you eating?" Y/N ignores Morgan to engrossed in her snack.   
"Y/N?", Morgan says again.   
Y/N looks up. "What?". "What are you eating?"  
"The best snack ever." Y/N says.   
JJ is visibly snickering across from them.   
"Pregnancy Cravings?"  
"Yea, but I'm happy to eat something that is not pure sugar. " Y/N says looking towards Reid.  
Reid looking offending," You can't be blaming me. I'm the one looking for a bakery at 3am so you can have a cannoli."  
Y/N cocks an eyebrow at him, "First of all", gesturing to her obvious baby bump. "This is definitely your fault, I know I said I wanted this but the sugar cravings that's all you boo."   
That statement causes everyone in the jet to break out in laughter.


End file.
